World Anime Fighting Federation
by KoalaKiller
Summary: Anime characters from all corners of the world, are coming together to one of the best fighting federations of all time. Starring characters from Pokemon, SM, NGE, DBZ and many more.
1. Default Chapter

World Anime Fighting Federation  
  
Welcome to WAFF, a fighting type fanfiction that uses characters from many different types of Anime. This new fanfic series is being written by KoalaKiller and CHROMUS/Chris H. During this series, there will be many plots used, mixing up characters from different anime with some human characters filling in the other few slots that anime characters cannot fill.  
  
In this fighting fanfic, there are 3 main Leagues, Indigo, Orange and Johto. As you can see, we are using the Pokemon League names, though Kento is the right name for Indigo. Listed below is what each league is about:  
  
INDIGO - This League is for one-on-one fighting. All fighters in Indigo have average powers that can be used in a extra large ring.  
  
ORANGE - Like Indigo League above, but instead of singles, this is a tag-team League. There are a few more rules for Orange, but they will be explained in some of the beginning episodes.  
  
JOHTO - This League is for the big guns. Characters with kickass magic, cool mechs, Powerful creatures of all sizes and much more. There are also a few rules like the other Leagues, but they will be explain in beginning episodes.  
  
  
Author Notes - Updated December 1, 2001  
  
KoalaKiller:  
  
Well, its been a year just about and finally the fic is getting to see the light of day. Now, hopefully everyone on FF.net will enjoy this new fanfic series that Chris and I are working on. Anyways, I don't really have much to say for now, so enjoy the up coming episodes of WAFF.  
  
CHROMUS:  
  
(Put your comments here Chris)  
  
  
WAFF Roster - Updated December 1, 2001  
  
INDIGO LEAGUE:  
  
Dupilca - Pokemon  
Misty - Pokemon  
Pyro - Pokemon  
Touji - Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Felixman - Human  
Nene - Bubblegum Crisis: 2040  
Sailor Jupiter - Sailor Moon  
  
ORANGE LEAGUE:  
  
Ash/Brock - Pokemon  
Sparky/Rainer - Pokemon  
Sailor Mars/Venus - Sailor Moon  
Hikari/Chris - Neon Genesis Evangelion/Human  
  
JOHTO LEAGUE:  
  
Asuka - Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Rei - Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Shinji - Neon Genesis Evangelion  
Funkiechick - Human  
Mewtwo - Pokemon  
  
OTHER:  
  
Giselle - Pokemon  
Kensuke - Neon Genesis Evangelion  
KoalaKiller - Human  
Star Otaku - Human  
Maya - Neon Genesis Evangelion  
  
  
Website  
  
KoalaKiller will be putting up a website very soon.  
  
  
Anyways, Enjoy. 


	2. Its Show Time!

At the wee hours of a November morning, a young man in his 20's sat at a large old desk looking over the work he had just done.  
  
"God damnit, my butt's fallen asleep again."  
  
Currently, this man was finishing off sticking post stamps on some letters that he had personally typed up and was putting them aside when sealed.  
  
"Stupid bloody stamp!" he grumbled  
  
On the desk, there were all sorts of things littering the desk, like paper scattered everywhere, a half-emptied coke bottle, which was dangerously close to the edge of the desk. Also, there was a small jar filled with some bluish powder with a label on it, which read:  
  
DANGER - IRMP  
  
As the man sealed the last of the letters, he finally leans back on his chair, smiling happily as his cute secretary came in and took the letters away to be posted in the morning.  
  
As he watched his secretary leave for home, he muttered.  
  
"So let the games begin."  
  
With that, he starts laughing madly, echoing although the large room.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ack!"  
  
As the sound of a chair hitting the floor, a giggling Maya Ibuki left for home.  
  
***  
  
On an Island far from the coast of Japan, In a small town called Pallet, a 14 year old boy sat at his desk, currently looking over some notes about raising Hoothoot's, a flying type Pokemon that only appears at night.  
  
"Damn, they have big eyes." muttered the young teen.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door, followed by an elderly man entering his room.  
  
"Hey Grampa, what's that you got there?"  
  
Handing him the letter, he replied.  
  
"Its for you Gary, some guy from the mainland."  
  
Opening the letter, the younger Oak skimmed through the letter's contents. As he finished reading, a small smile was now plastered on his face.  
  
"So, what's it about Gary?"  
  
Looking up at his Grandfather, he replied.  
  
"It looks like I'm leaving Pallet again, Grampa, its time to see how good I'm really am!"  
  
***  
  
In some unknown location in America, a young man sat at a table. Currently, he was going through horrors no-one dared speak about.  
  
Doing the taxes.  
  
"Bill, bill, catalogue, receipt, you may have already.diskette.huh, what's this?"  
  
An unusual piece of paper emerged from this envelope, in yellow to be exact, as the large young man was careful not to rip apart as he did with the above trash.  
  
He smiled when he saw who it was from.  
  
"Ah, KoalaKiller. Long time, no hear."  
  
As the man only known as Felixman sat back down and opened the letter, he started to read it out loud.  
  
Dear Felixman,  
  
I like to invite you to W.A.F.F(World Anime Fighting Federation) which starts this Sunday night. Enclosed is the address to where the matches take place and detailed info on W.A.F.F itself. I hope to see you guys there this weekend on Saturday night at my office.  
  
Your friend  
  
KoalaKiller  
  
P.S. If you're wondering why I'm inviting you, you'll find out in a few moments.  
  
"Huh? What does he mean by that?" said Felixman, scratching his head.  
  
Before he could answer his own question, the large man started glowing blue.  
  
"WHAT IN THE LIVING..."he shouted, jumping back. (although no-one could hear him.)  
  
"AAHHHH!!!"  
  
Soon, a girly scream filled the 2 bedroom house.  
  
A voice from next door was clearly heard, 'Hmm.he's doing his round again.."  
  
***  
  
In the Third Tokyo of Japan, deep underground in NERV's hospital, a young red haired girl around the age of 15 with blue eyes sat eating her daily lunch in her room, numbered 303, where she had been recovering from her short coma.  
  
"Ick! This is worse then Misato's food!"  
  
Seated besides her, sat a young man around the same age as the girl. He had dark blue eyes with dark hair and was currently staring off into space, while listening to a CD walkman.  
  
"Keep on Roll'in, Roll'in, Roll'in..." sang the walkman.  
  
As the girl continued to eat her food, wincing once and while at the bad taste, the door to her private room was suddenly opened without warning, startling both young teens to deaf.  
  
Gendou Ikari was now standing in the doorway, staring at he's two Eva pilots with his usual cold stare. The room was silent for a few moments until the Commander of NERV finally spoke to the two.  
  
"With the death of the 17th Angel long ago, I have been searching for ways of improving the skills of the pilots. So I have instated all active pilots into a special fighting federation which will hopefully improve your piloting skills. So when the time comes to face the last challenge, all 3 of you will be ready."  
  
And with that, Gendou turned around and swiftly left the room, leaving behind two stunned children.  
  
"..."  
  
As Gendou walked down to the end of the corridor, the man could hear a loud female voice shouting, with the sound of something breaking.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
***  
  
Somewhere in Canada, another person was getting a letter similar to Felixman's, however, not only was it adressed differently, but the job description was quite different.  
  
Star Otaku was a young lady who's trademark was a cute grin and a lunch bag always carried around. Of course, woe behold those who crossed her as the bag had claimed many victims in the past.  
  
However, the letter arrived when she was alone, like that it was waiting for her, and her alone.  
  
She read out loud;  
  
"Star-chan,  
  
I've been invited to attend a special fighting tournament which my friend is organizing. He has asked me if there is anyone else that I would know who would like a job there. Well, I'm not sure about fighting, but as an announcer, I immediately thought of you. Your sweet, kind, cute and above all, vicious violent to people who annoy you.  
  
"He's getting a Lunch Bag Special with cheese.!" Star jokingly said.  
  
".so I'm coming ASAP to Canada to see if you accept. I was coming because of someone else, a figher who lives her as well, but she can make her own way. You'll get paid and you won't be lonely, a lot of your old anime friends will be there too. Please say yes, I need someone half sane to talk to."  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Chromus, aka, Chris H.  
  
Star looked at the letter again, and again. A chance of a lunchtime. Perhaps there was more to this than meets the eye.  
  
Star looked at it again, and then looked at her 3rd degree Calculus and Trigonometry she was doing. She groaned.  
  
"If you ever need to make a decision, just look at your work." Star said.  
  
But she had made up her mind. She picked up her books.  
  
.and threw them in the fire, smiling. She was going to her room to get her stuff ready. She didn't know what she needed, how long she was going to be there, and most of all, which guys she was going to crush.well, after Chris.  
  
About half an hour later, there was a doorbell.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Star Otaku came down with her two bags, and opened the door.  
  
The young man from England bowed in front of her. "Good to see you Star."  
  
*SMACK*  
  
".chan." Chris said, nursing the blow to the side of his head.  
  
"Is that all you think of me?" Star said referring to the letter before mock tears threatened her body. Of course, Chris being the idiot that he is, thought she meant it.  
  
"I'm Sorry Star, it was a joke, I swear! Please don't."  
  
Star turned with a smile. "Gotcha."  
  
Chris' panic turned into a stupid look as he realised he was had. "O.K. Are you coming or not?" he said.  
  
"Good heavens no! I mean, I have no reason why I am carrying a bag which contains a year supply of everything I need!" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Touché, Star." Chris said.  
  
"Come on Chris.er, how are we going to get there again?" Star said.  
  
"He just told me to hold this letter with someone and." he started, but as soon as Star touched Chris' letter (which was identical to Felixmans), they both began glowing.  
  
"I guess we know now." Star said, seconds before the two vanished.  
  
  
  
  
  
W.A.F.F.  
  
World Anime Fighting Federation  
  
Episode 1: Its show time!  
  
Written by:  
  
KoalaKiller  
  
CHROMUS  
  
  
  
It was the night before the opening of the new fighting tournament, and Makoto Hyuga was peacefully doing the final touches of paint near the entrance of the Waffarena.  
  
It had been around 3 months ago when he finally got sick of working for NERV, mainly he was sick of the Commander, Gendou Ikari, and decided he needed a change of pace. So seeing an ad in Tokyo's local newspaper for work at a new sports entertainment center, he thought it would be nice to do something different, and something much less dangerous.  
  
As he continued to stroke up and down the wall, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tall figure entering the huge building. The person was tall and probably male, and most likely was part of this new federation thing.  
  
Seeing the figure disappear into the complex, Makoto went back in to work, unaware of a important meeting that was now taking place in his boss's office.  
  
***  
  
The evening of the show...  
  
In the dressing room section where all the Indigo League competitors stayed, Makoto Kino A.K.A Salior Jupiter was getting ready for the opening nights show. Currently, she had her two friends Rei and Minako lounging around in her dressing room and theey were munching on some chips that Makoto had brought eariler.  
  
"So Makoto, you have no idea at all if your fighting tonight?" asked Rei, the Senshi of Fire.  
  
"No clue, but boss did say with the roster still small, there was a good chance that I might fight tonight."  
  
Minako, the Senshi of light, who was sitting on a comfy chair, said,  
  
"It doesn't matter who she fights, she'll kick their ass, right girl?" while saying this, she give them the V-sigh.  
  
"Right, we sailors always come on top." She said with a laugh.  
  
As the 3 girls continued to chat about tonight's event, mainly talking about all the cute guys they would see, they nearly missed the knock on the door.  
  
As the Thunder Senshi opened the door, there stood a girl with blue eyes and ginger hair, who looked a year or so younger then them.  
  
"Um, hello," she said nervously, looking up at the tall girl, "I'm looking for the Orange dressing rooms, but I seem to be getting lost."  
  
After thinking for a moment, Jupiter replied with.  
  
"Mmmm, If I remember right, go down this hallway and head right, then at the end of that hallway, turn left and keep going until you see a sign that says Orange dressing rooms." finished Lita.  
  
"Thanks, err..."  
  
"Sailor Jupiter, but you can call me Jupiter for short."  
  
"Thanks Jupiter."  
  
Minako, who was listening to the conversation, nudged the green Senshi aside a bit and asked.  
  
"HI, I'm a friend of Jupiter here, are you in any of the Leagues?" asked the cute blonde.  
  
"Um, maybe, I'm still haven't decided if I'm going to join, so Mr. Killer gave me a ticket and a backstage pass and said to think about it." Putting her hands in her pockets, the ginger-haired girl fingered the box that also came with the letter, then she recalled not telling the Indigo fighter her name.  
  
"Oh sorry, my name is Misty Waters." saying this, she pulled out her hand to shake Jupiter's.  
  
"Nice to meet you Misty," she said with a smile, "Well, we need to go and see if I'm battling tonight, and I hope we get to meet again Misty."  
  
"Same here." And with that, the Water trainer turned in the direction which the Thunder Senshi pointed and headed off and hopefully she might find her friends aswell.  
  
Once the door was closed, Jupiter turned to her friends.  
  
"Well, let's go guys, you need to get a good seat for tonight."  
  
As her 2 friends nodded, the 3 Sailor Senshi left the dressing room and soon headed off to their own separate ways.  
  
***  
  
Deep within the bows of the Waffarena, there was two lost boys with a little yellow mouse.  
  
"Damn it Ash, how did you get us lost at a time like this, the boss said we might have a match tonight."  
  
Ash sighed as he stopped and turned to his teammate, Brock Slater.  
  
"Well, its not totally my fault, that guy with that muttering about killing a 'Ramna' said the dressing rooms were this way, but I guess he was wrong."  
  
"Whatever, lets just backtrack and see if we can find some better directions from someone else."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Pika."  
  
Five minutes later, they bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" said a female voice.  
  
Seeing that they had run into a girl, Ash glanced at his friend and sighed, he had that stupid look on his face again. Looking at the girl, she was a tad taller than he was with two brown pigtails and soft brown eyes. He also noticed that she had a Pokemon belt on.  
  
"Hey, are you on the Orange roster?" Ash asked bluntly, forgetting his manners for moment.  
  
"Yes I am, but I'm still looking for a partner thought." she paused as she kicked Brock in the shine for grabbing her hand, "I can see you two are on the Orange roster, seeing that you have a Pikachu on your shoulder and both of you are back here with pokebelts."  
  
"Yep!" he said, "oh and my name is Ash Ketchum and here is my drooling friend, Brock Slater, my tag-team partner."  
  
"My name is Hikari Horaki, it's nice to meet you Ash." As she shook his hand, she added, "and you too Brock."  
  
"Well, we better keep moving, KoalaKiller said that we have a good chance of having a match tonight, so see ya around Hikari." said Ash, as he dragged Brock away from the pretty pigtail girl.  
  
As the duo turned into another corridor, Hikari thought, 'what a nice young man, I hope I meet him again soon.'  
  
With that, Hikari continued her walk, looking for her best friend, Asuka.  
  
***  
  
It was around 20 minutes til the show was about to start and KoalaKiller was a bundle of nerves. His buddy Felixman, who was lounging around on 2 comfy chairs in Killer's office, were watching the young man pace behind his desk.  
  
Finally though, Felixman got tired of seeing his employer pacing and picked up a small model of Evangelion Unit 02 and threw it at KoalaKiller, nailing him in the forehead, sending him sailing to the floor.  
  
"Ahhh, much better." sighed Felixman.  
  
While KoalaKiller mourned the lost of his brand new model that layed in many pieces, Felixman cut his silence and spoke to his long time friend.  
  
"KK, I appreciate putting me in this match with that Sailor Scout, it's good to know who your friends are."  
  
KoalaKiller stopped his mourning and looked at his big friend. "You'll think you'll win?" he said.  
  
"I'm 100% sure I'll win." he paused, as he watched KoalaKiller give him a death glare, "No little girl will beat me now or ever."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't underestimate that Sailor Senshi if I was you Felixy." said KoalaKiller, who watched the large man wince at the nickname he gave him a long time ago, "She is not only strong with those lighting bolts of hers, but also has some martial arts training too."  
  
Felixman only hmph'ed at what he said and stood up, about to leave when Maya came in.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but a young lady has just asked if you're going to be seeing her about tonight's fight?"  
  
"Oh, her!" KoalaKiller said. "I was wondering when she'd come. Tell her I'll see her in a minute, and she can meet up with Chris down in the canteen.  
  
As Maya left, KoalaKiller walked towards the back area and waited until it was his cue to walk down the ramp.  
  
As the man watched techs move around making sure everything was ready, KoalaKiller stared into space and prayed that everything would work out fine for WAFF's opening show.  
  
***  
  
As the clock struck 8:00pm, all the lights in the Waffarena went off and two spotlight shone down on two figures at the entrance ramp. As the small crowd of around 10,000 fans turned and looked at the two, the one on the right held up a microphone and spoke.  
  
"HELLOOOOOOO AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST EPISODE OF WORLD ANIME FIGHTING FEDERATION!" Yelled a high-pitched male voice.  
  
"Or as we call it..." said a sweet female voice, "W.A.F.F"  
  
As the two walked down the ramp towards the announcing table, the female voiced continued.  
  
"My name is Giselle." she said, "Some call me Beautiful, some call me Lovely, but you can just call me... Giselle."  
  
As Giselle smile sweetly to the crowd, the male announcer spoke up next.  
  
"Hey all, my Kensuke and I'm looking forward to being one of WAFF's head announcers!"  
  
As the two finally reached their places at their table, Kensuke spoke first.  
  
"Well folks, in a minute we will hear from the owner of WAFF and see what fights we have tonight."  
  
"Its going to be interesting to see how tonight goes, since we have 3 belts up for grabs." said Giselle, who was straightening out her dress a bit.  
  
"And looking at the crowd, I can see they are excited about tonight."  
  
As that was said, the lights again went off and a single spotlight shone at the ramp again. As the figure traveled down to the ring, Kensuke commented.  
  
"And here is the man, only going by the of name, KoalaKiller."  
  
"Its quite a bad name too, he's real name must be even worse." said Giselle, who was looking at her polished fingernails.  
  
"I wouldn't say that on air, he might give you a pay cut or something!"  
  
Giselle only shrugged and turned to listen to KoalaKiller's opening speech.  
  
As he stepped into the ring, KoalaKiller cleared his throat and said.  
  
"I would like to personally welcome you all to one of the greatest fighting federations in the world." KK said, as he glanced at the small card in his hand, "Tonight, we well be showing 3 great battles for the 3 titles that are up for grabs."  
  
Pointing up at the GIANT screen above the entrance, he continued.  
  
"For tonight, our computer system will pick out fighters at random for each match, starting off with the Indigo League."  
  
On the giant screen, a bunch of name scrolled down the screen until it finally stopped on the first fighter.  
  
"The first contender for the Indigo belt is..."  
  
A pause...  
  
"SAILOR JUPITER!"  
  
As the crowd hears this, most of the males start cheering and whistling as they have all heard of those cute Sailor Senshi.  
  
"And the second fighter who will be going head to head with the Thunder Senshi is..."  
  
The name of fighters finally shows.  
  
"FELIXMAN!"  
  
The crowd cheers a little for the unknown fighter.  
  
"Well, our first match is set, with Sailor Jupiter vs. Felixman."  
  
Moving to the middle of the ring, he finished off with.  
  
"So ladies and gentleman... LETS GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEE!" With that said, KK left the ring while ignoring Giselle rolling her eyes and headed backstage.  
  
Back at the announcer's table, Kensuke turned to Giselle while trying not to drool at the sight of the beautiful young lady.  
  
"My bets are on Sailor Jupiter, what about your Giselle?"  
  
Brushing some stray hairs out of her eyes, she replied.  
  
"Hmph, I don't think she has much of a chance, since I bumped into Felixman a few hours back and he looks strong enough to take down Jupiter."  
  
"Well anyways, in a moment, we will have our first match but first, here is a word from our sponsors."  
  
***  
  
In the Caffera, a young man around the age 20 sat drinking a cup of coffee while eating a pink donut. He was currently watching the show on a large TV that was setup in the Caffera.  
  
He had managed to get Star to the office just of KoalaKiller, he obviously didn't want to interrupt his speech. Star was a bit nervous, but there was nothing to worry about. Heck, neither he or Star would work until at least the next episode.  
  
As he watched the 2 announcers talk, he didn't hear the person come up from behind. And cover his eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" said a sweet melodic voice  
  
Gulping, and nearly wetting himself, Chris spun around and yelled.  
  
"Don't do that!" then realized who it was. A lovely young lady dressed in pink attire greeted his face and Chris' smile threatened to destroy it.  
  
"Funkie! You're here! I guess you managed to make it!" Chris said.  
  
"Yes, I'm so glad that KoalaKiller asked me to this thing, I didn't think I could enter though, he doesn't know me that well." she said.  
  
Chris shook his head. "Nah. I know you, and he knows me. I'm basically the scapegoat he sent to get a lot of the humans here, but yeah, it's great to see you. I'm fighting here as well, I'm not just the messenger boy. I just got to find myself a partner since Killer wants me to join the Orange League."  
  
Chris then realized something. "Hey, if you're here and you're fighting, do you want to team with me? I thought you had some sort of talent that you could use here, you never said what it was when you were talking to me.  
  
Funkiechick pretended to think for a second, before smiling in that innocent way that always makes Chris nervous.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could, but the problem is I'd destroy the competiton before they got a chance to even look at me." she winked.  
  
Chris sweatdropped. "I know you're confident but I don't think you could defeat those scouts that easily."  
  
Funkie smiled.then her finger glowed slightly pointing at Chris. Chris panicked as he felt her energy coming out. She withdrew and looked at him again.  
  
"Figured it out yet?" she said.  
  
Chris gulped. "How's that possible, you don't.I mean how can."he stops when he sees Funkiechick grinning.  
  
"You'll find out how very soon."  
  
And with that, the Canadian cutie walked out of the cafeteria with a can of coke in her hand, and a pack of chips in the other  
  
"Damn, I hate being left in the dark." muttered Chris, as he turned  
  
his attention back to the TV screen.  
  
***  
  
"And welcome back." said Kensuke, while pushing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"Its just about time for the first match tonight, but first lets talk about these two fighters." continued Kensuke.  
  
"First, Sailor Jupiter who is well known for the Lighting attacks which has been seen to not only stun her opponents, but even at times, knock them out." said Giselle, who glance up from her card and smiled at the camera.  
  
"Also, Jupiter is known for her martial arts," continued Kensuke,  
  
"She is physically the strongest of the 5 Senshi and with her training, she is a force to be reckoned with." Kensuke finished.  
  
"Felixman on the other hand, is only known for his supreme strength." started Giselle, "He has been rated so far to be the strongest of the Indigo fighters, when it comes to muscles."  
  
"Also, this big 6.8 man has not only has knowledge of Martial arts, but has done some training with a few well known wrestlers." said Kensuke.  
  
"With that said, it look like we are about to start." finished Giselle, as the lights lowed.  
  
As some rock music played, a tall man stepped onto the ramp and headed down to the ring. He was wearing a combination of an  
  
'official' Felixman 6:32 T-shirt, along with some cut jeans, which generally made him with his size look like the toughest SOB in this league.  
  
"Here comes Felixman, and he looks totally confident that he'll come out as our first Indigo champ." said a hyped up Kensuke.  
  
As the man stepped into the ring and waited for his opponent, a few seconds of silence was heard when Felixman music had stop before...  
  
BOOM!  
  
The sound of thunder was soon followed by the song 'Konda wa Hurricane' from the Bubblegum Crisis OAVs. A few second of the song went by when Sailor Jupiter walked down the ramp.  
  
"And here comes Jupiter, and as she enters the ring she gets a big cheer from the crowd." said Giselle, who frowned at the shortness of the Senshi's skirt.  
  
In the ring, both fighters were staring at each other, while Felixman was tall, Jupiter was no little girl herself, but she was still much shorter then Felixman.  
  
As the pair went to their corners, the belt sounded and the match was started.  
  
/////SAILOR JUPITER VS. FELIXMAN\\\\\  
  
/////INDIGO MATCH: FOR INDIGO BELT\\\\\  
  
~FIGHT~  
  
Felixman wasted no time as he flew at Jupiter with lefts and rights. Jupiter of course was caught off guard by Felixman speed and found herself back pedaling as she tried to block his fists and kicks.  
  
As she felt Felixman's fist ram into her shoulder, she decided she needed to get some distance from him so she could use some of her thunder on this brute.  
  
At the announcers' table, Kensuke wince when Jupiter got nailed in the face and fell back onto the ropes.  
  
"Well, it seems that Felixman is all business as he lays on the punches and giving Jupiter no room to move."  
  
"Well, I'm not to surprised to see him beating that little sailor, she is just out of her League here." commented Giselle, who smirked at the site of the Sailor girl being beaten down.  
  
Back in the ring, Jupiter decided that she needed to do something fast or she'll lose this match. So ignoring the pain, she concentrated on filling her hands with electricity and grabbed the 2 incoming fists that were headed straight to her head.  
  
ZAP!  
  
As Felixman stood there stunned from Jupiters little trick, the Thunder Senshi took that moment to leap over the tall man and landed on the other side of the ring and spun around with her hands again filled with electricity.  
  
"SPARKLING WIDE..."Jupiter pulled back her right hand which held a ball of electricity, then threw it at her target.  
  
"PRESSURE!!!" she shouted.  
  
And with a boom, Felixman when staggering back with his clothes a little crispy, and with his senses all over the place.  
  
"AND JUPITER COMES BACK WITH A GREAT RECOVERY, AND FELIXMAN IS IN A WORLD OF HURT!" Yell Kensuke, who missed Giselle glaring at him.  
  
"Hmph, she was pretty lucky she was able to pull that move off." said Giselle, who then noticed a sign behind her that was being held by two girls, which read, 'Jupiter 3:16 says: He looks like my old boyfriend!'.  
  
Seeing that her opponent was currently in no shape to fight, she started to wave at the crowd as she approach Felixman, she failed to noticed though a figure strolling down the ramp bouncing a basketball. As she was setting herself up for her patented finishing move, she heard her name called from just behind her.  
  
As she spun around and faced the young man that she only knew as Touji, she scowled at the leering look he was giving her.  
  
"Hey babe," as he called out to her, only a few meters from the ring, "what do you say after tonight's show we find ourselves a nice little room to get to know each other better." He smirked as he saw her walk towards him.  
  
"Get lost you little man, I'm about to win this match and I don't need your annoying face ruining my first win."  
  
"Hmph, if I was up there I'll be kicking your ass all over the place." said Touji, as the grin on his face widened.  
  
By now, Jupiter was nearly leaning on the ropes, and she was about to say a few words to that when she felt a tap on her shoulder. So turning around she was met by a boot to the face, which stunned her.  
  
Seeing that his opponent was a sitting target, he reached out and grabbed her by the neck, and lifted her up into the air for the chokeslam.  
  
Back at the table, Kensuke was wide eyed as he saw Felixman about to choke slam Jupiter, while Giselle commented...  
  
"And it seems that Jupiter is at the end of her rope as she goes up..." she pauses.  
  
BOOM!  
  
"And down." she smirks as she sees Jupiter being picked up again.  
  
As Felixman sets up Sailor Jupiter for a Powerbomb, Kensuke turned to Giselle and said.  
  
"It looks like we have our first Indigo champ."  
  
...But luckily he was wrong, well kinda.  
  
"Damn!" Giselle complained as Jupiter just staggered up. Felixman, angry, grabbed her by the throat, and overhead pressed her.  
  
Kensuke panicked. "What's he gonna do?"  
  
With that, Felixman let her go....dropping her on his knees in a gut- buster, breaking ribs. Even the crowd felt that one.  
  
Kensuke whimpered in his seat whilst Giselle was trying hard not to smirk at her partner.  
  
"One more powerbomb..." Felixman said to himself. Indeed, Jupiter was in no condition and with another pick up, her head bounced down for the last time. The ten count was irrelevant.  
  
"THE WINNER AND INDIGO CHAMPION... FELIXMAN!" The crowd of course wasn't that pleased, since most were gunning for Jupiter to win and they showed it by booing the new champ as he raised his belt.  
  
Meanwhile, as Touji went back up the ramp, the young man thought, hold on to that belt as long as you can Felixman, because you'll won't have it for long when I get my hands on you.  
  
Back at the announcers' table, Giselle turned to Kensuke.  
  
"Well, what did I say, I knew he would win against that skimpy dressed twit."  
  
"Maybe, but if my old friend Touji hadn't came along and helped, he would be in a world of touble."  
  
Ignoring his comments, Giselle turned back to the camera and smiled.  
  
"Next up, it's the battle for the Orange League Belts."  
  
***  
  
Backstage, Ash and Brock had just got the message that they were picked for the match tonight and they were currently waiting for the cue to walk down to the ring.  
  
Standing beside Ash was his old friend Misty, who was able to find her friends. Currently she was trying to get Ash's ego down a bit and it seemed her effects were failing.  
  
"Don't worry Mist'" said Ash, with that overconfident voice of his,  
  
"Me and Brock will handle these two easily."  
  
Misty only sighed and glanced around at all the goings on around her and thought back. She was still upset that Ash had picked Brock over her as his tag partner. She had thought that after the 3 years of traveling together, he would have chosen her. Anyways, it was nice to see him again though, since it was around 6 to 7 months ago when they went their separate ways. The reason being that both had decided that they should have a break from traveling and spend some time with their families.  
  
Now she was back with him and Brock, and with this new tournament starting up, things are sure going to change.  
  
Now paying attention to the outside world again, she saw that Ash and Brock had been giving the signal that they were on next, so turning to the two, she said.  
  
"Good luck guys, I'll be watching from back here."  
  
"Thanks Misty."  
  
"Thanks Mist'." said Ash with a smile.  
  
As she watched them walk away, she again put her hands into her pockets and held the small blue box in her hand.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome back folks." said Kensuke, who was standing with Giselle in the middle of the ring.  
  
"And we are able to see who will be fighting for the Orange Belts." said Giselle, who again gave one of her winning smiles.  
  
On the newly named Wafftron, a small list of names flew across the screen.  
  
"And here we go, the first tag-team to fight for the belts are..."  
  
Kensuke pauses and watches the name appear.  
  
"ASH AND BROCK OF SHOCK 'N' ROCK!" shouted Kensuke.  
  
"And their opponents will be..." said Giselle, who waited for the computer to display the name.  
  
"SPARKY AND RAINER OF THE EEVEE CLAN!" said Giselle loudly.  
  
On the Wafftron, the picture changed to the face of KoalaKiller.  
  
"Well," the man's voice boomed over the arena, "It looks like we have an interesting tag-team match on our hands."  
  
The man paused as fans cheered for the upcoming match.  
  
"So with that said, lets get ready for fun and blood to begin!"  
  
As the big screen returns to the WAFF symbol, Kensuke and Giselle had returned to their table.  
  
Before Kensuke could open his mouth, the lights dim and the sound of crashing rocks and lighting flashes are seen as Ash and Brock walk down the ramp, towards the ring.  
  
"And here comes Ash and Brock, two great Pokemon trainers." said Kensuke, "Both are skillful trainers that have some very strong Pokemon."  
  
"True, but these two need to use their brains tonight if they want to win here, and since I've meet them both, its going to be a challenge for them to perform well." commented Giselle.  
  
As the two teens entered the ring and waved at the crowd, the lights went off completely and 'The Eight Devils of Kimon' from Anime Feature Ninji Scolls started to play. At the entrance ramp, 3 figures stood, each clothed in different coloured cloaks. As the men came up to the ring, the Yellow and Blue ones jumped up and over the top rope and landed inside the squared circle and stared at Ash and Brock before pulling back their hoods. The man with the yellow cloaks revealed a young man with yellow spiky hair and blue eyes, while the other had dark blue hair with brown eyes.  
  
"And here are the Eevee Clan, Sparky and Rainer with their other Brother Pyro on the outside." said Giselle, who's eyes were wandering over the two fighters bodies as they threw they cloaks over the side.  
  
"It looks like both sides are ready..." said Kensuke, as the bell rang.  
  
/////SHOCK 'N' ROCK VS. THE EEVEE CLAN\\\\\  
  
/////ORANGE MATCH: FOR ORANGE BELTS\\\\\  
  
~FIGHT~  
  
As Brock and Sparky went into their corners, Ash looked at Rainer in confusion and curiously. Mainly because he seem to have no Pokemon.  
  
Seeing Rainer take a fighting stance, Ash realized that Rainer was going to fight himself and not with his own Pokemon.  
  
Rainer on the other hand, was ready and saw that Ash was hesitating, so raising both hands, he shot out a blast of water around a foot or 2 from Ash's feet.  
  
Jumping back, Ash narrowed his eyes and said.  
  
"Well Rainer, I don't know how you did that, but it doesn't matter since me and Brock will still win." All that Rainer said was.  
  
"Bring it on, little boy!" he smirk, as he formed a ice staff in his hands.  
  
Thinking hard, Ash went through his Pokemon he had. He was going to start off with Pikachu first but since he knew nothing about the Eevee brothers, with their new tricks, he needed to think more on his choice of Pokemon. So picking Bulbasaur's Ball, he thought the Plant-type would do well, being strong against water and also being one of his most experienced Pokemon.  
  
"Pokeball, GO!" With a flash, Ash's Bulbasaur was released.  
  
"And Ash has chosen his Bulbasaur as his first Pokemon." said Kensuke.  
  
"That may be a bad choice for Ash, since Bulbasaurs are not known for their speed." commented Giselle.  
  
"Well, for the folks at home, the rules are if a competitor only uses Pokemon, he or she can only use 2, so trainers will have to choose carefully since you can't call out more then 2 Pokemon into the ring without being DQed." stated Kensuke.  
  
"Though that rule might change in time." Added Giselle.  
  
Looking down at the small plant-type, Rainer only laughed as he spun his staff around in front of him, as he perpared to attack.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
  
Trusting his trainer and long time friend, Bulbasaur let loose his vines at Rainer, but the Eevee Brother was ready, as he blocked the incoming attack with his staff. Seeing that his first attack didn't do anything, Bulbasaur got ready for his next command, but at he rained in his vines, Rainer suddenly charged him and his head soon exploded into pain as the Ice staff connect with his skull.  
  
"And Rainer take first blood, as he nails Bulbasaur." said Giselle.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" exclaimed Ash, as he watched his Pokemon try and get some distance from the staff attacks, but being not very fast on his feet, he wasn't doing very well.  
  
"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" Luckily Bulbasaur was able to release some of his sharp leafs, which struck Rainer, but the Water trainer ignored the pain, as he continued his attack and whacked Bulbasaur good on his right side.  
  
"Ooh, that's gotta hurt too." muttered Kensuke.  
  
Seeing that Bulbsaur was outmatched, he raised his hand and recalled the Pokemon. Seeing that Rainer was catching his breath and was out of tagging range, Ash called out.  
  
"Pikachu, GO!" As the little yellow mouse jumped onto the mat from Ash's shoulder, the kid from Pallet called out quickly.  
  
"Use Quick Attack, and then Thunder Bolt on him!"  
  
Rainer, who had heard the orders, tried to head back to his partner, but was nailed in the back by Pikachu.  
  
"PIKAAAA-CHUUU!" And soon found himself on the floor, as he felt his body shaked from the great amount of eleticity going through him.  
  
"And Ash strikes back, with Pikachu taking the upper hand." shouted Kensuke, getting the urge to jump onto his chair.  
  
"But can Ash finish off the Eevee Brother?" questioned Giselle.  
  
Ash was about to call out another Thunder Bolt, when Rainer staggered up and was headed for his partner again.  
  
"Pikachu, use the new attack, THUNDER BALL!" Pikachu had only used the attack a few times, since it was quite draining on him. Pikachu had only learnt it at the end of his travels in the Johto League. The attack was simple, Pikachu would launch himself into the air at his opponent and curl into a ball, while filling his hole body with electicity.  
  
Unluckly for Ash, Rainer was able to tag out, but poor old Rainer was nailed in the back of head by Pikachu, which KO'ed the wannabe Pokemon Water Master.  
  
Both annouces winced when they saw this, Kensuke even felt sorry for the poor fellow.  
  
"He's not getting up from that for awhile." muttered Kensuke, while Giselle could only nod.  
  
As Sparky stepped into the ring, he quickly picked up the tired Pikachu, who had landed close to the Elecitic fighter. The mouse Pokemon had used up most of its energy with that one move and was too tired to let out a quick Thunder Shock.  
  
Looking over to Ash's position, Sparky growled out.  
  
"This little runt will pay for that." And with that said, Sparky launched Pikachu way up into the air, while at the same time he formed a boomerang out of pure electricity in his over hand.  
  
"Damn!" was the only word Ash could think of saying when Sparky throw the weapon at the decending Pokemon, and Ash winced as the blow knock the poor Pikachu out of the ring and landed behind Brock.  
  
"And thats the end of Pikachu, which means Ash has to tag out." smirk Giselle.  
  
As Brock tagged Ash and saw him go straight for the injured Pokemon, the Pokemon Breeder realized that he only had a few Pokemon that could possibly win these match. However, Sparky dealt with electricity which meant a decisive advantage for him.  
  
"Geodude, GO!" Sparky seeing the Pokemon, only Laughed.  
  
"You can laugh all you want, but my Geodude. is no push over!"  
  
"Well, lets find out then, squinty."  
  
Growling, Brock barked out.  
  
"Geodude, Rock Throw!"  
  
Sparky however, only smirked and formed elecitic boomarangs in both hands and throw them both at the rocks, surprisingly destroying them as they came.  
  
However, the shrapnel was blinding the electric based eevee fighter, and it allowed Brock to try another attack.  
  
"Geodude, use magnitude!"  
  
"Magnitude, what's that?" Kensuke said.  
  
"It's a random based ground attack which can do various amounts of damage. It's a bit of luck and training for this attack fan boy." Giselle said, Kensuke wincing at that fan boy crack.  
  
The attack saw a shower of earth surround Sparky and he gasped in pain. In a moment of pure adrenaline, Sparky jumped and vanished for a brief second, brave the earth attacks and when he rappeared, Sparky's feet had smashed into Geodude, straight back into it's trainer. Geodude was out cold whilst Sparky had suffered a few cuts.  
  
"And that was Sparky's famous Double Crusher Kick, even rock pokemon can't handle that." Giselle informed the audience as Kensuke mumbled something about being a know-it-all.  
  
However, the results in the ring showed enough.  
  
"Blast it!" muttered Brock, as he recalled is Pokemon.  
  
"Damn, that hurt!" grunted Sparky, shaking his head while trying to ignoring the blood and scratch marks that were causing him some serious pain.  
  
"And now Brock is down to 1 Pokemon, while Sparky is trying to recover from that attack." said Kensuke.  
  
"Its all going to go down on what type of Pokemon Brock will use, but I think Sparky has it covered." said Giselle, who saw Pyro wink at her.  
  
Ash meanwhile, was currently holding his Pikachu, and was cheering on Brock.  
  
"Your the man, Brocko!"  
  
Rainer, who was still out, was being look after by his other brother Pyro, who now was starting to wander around the ring.  
  
"Don't worry, Brother, they won't get the belts."  
  
Back in the ring, Brock was holding his second Pokeball.  
  
"Well Sparky, let me show you my newest Pokemon, Pokeball,  
  
GO!"  
  
"Quilava!" said the Pokemon  
  
"And Brock's second Pokemon is a fire-type, surprisingly." said Kensuke.  
  
"Interesting, I've heard of these Fire-type Pokemon." commented Giselle.  
  
Narrowing his eyes at the new Pokemon, Sparky again formed his two boomerangs, but Brock had quickly gave out his first order.  
  
"Flamethrower!"  
  
Sparky had no time to dodge as he was nail with that attack and was thrown back onto the ropes.  
  
"Quilava, smokescreen and then quick attack!" and soon, Sparky was coughing up smoke, while trying to see.  
  
Seeing his oppenent wide open, Quilava charged and smashed into Sparky's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"It looks like Sparky on the ropes here, since Brock's Quilava is clearing house with the Eevee brother."  
  
"Maybe." Giselle replied back with.  
  
Seeing the young man gasping for air, Brock was going to command his Pokemon to do its most powerful Firespin when he heard Ash cry out.  
  
Spinning around, he saw his friend trying to put out his shoes, which were currently on fire. So quickly thinking, he ordered Ash to release Kingler outside the ring to put out his shoes, while the Referee looked on in confusion.  
  
"Somehow, Ash's shoes has caught on fire." exclaimed Kensuke.  
  
Giselle only smirked.  
  
As Brock watched Ash though, he forgot for a few moments that he still had a match to finish. Turning back, he was shocked to see his Pokemon was unconscious with Sparky standing over it, the electric mark from his boomerang visible on the top of the Quilava's head.  
  
Seconds later, the Referee also turned around to see this and called for the bell.  
  
"THE WINNERS OF THE FIRST ORANGE LEAGUE MATCH... THE EEVEE CLAN!"  
  
"And there we have it folks, our first Orange champs!" announced Giselle.  
  
Kensuke was still figuring it out on how Ash caught on fire, but when seeing Pyro, it finally make sense to him.  
  
"So Pyro' the one." muttered Kensuke.  
  
As this was announced, Brock caught in the corner of his eye Pyro smirking up at him, while playing with a small ball of fire in his hands.  
  
Turning back to Ash, who had taken his shoes off, Brock only smiled weakly at his friend as the Ref raised both Sparky and the now conscious Rainer.  
  
"Don't worry Ash, we'll get them next time."  
  
In return, Ash only frowned.  
  
***  
  
  
  
As Funkiechick walked into The Teleporting room, KoalaKiller was already there, standing in front of the large machine with his hand clasped behind his back, watching techs doing final checks on the high-tech machine before her upcoming match.  
  
Hearing someone come up from behind him, KoalaKiller turned around to see his friend, who was dressed in his fighting garb. One thing that immediately caught your eyes was the bright neo yellow cape she was wearing, which make it hard for KoalaKiller not to laugh...an inevitable Christmas tree joke was about to be told, but KoalaKiller decided not to say anything. To upset a Johto competitor before a match was not the wisest thing to do.  
  
"Hey Funkie, I can see you're trying to 'brighten' my mood some more." He said, while trying to control his grin.  
  
"Hmph, I'm trying to be original, can't fault me there."  
  
"Well, I'll have to give you a point for that."  
  
Still grinning, KoalaKiller turned back to the machine, and  
  
continued.  
  
"Everything is set, EVA-04 is about to be sent to the site, and only you and the ref needs to be teleported there."  
  
"Speaking of the Johto Ref, who is it anyways?" Funkie was wondering about this, since KK hadn't told anyone who was the Referee.  
  
"That would be me." said a cheerful male voice.  
  
Turning around, Funkie came face to face with a man wearing a red gi, which had obviously been in use for a long time via it's strains and slight tatters it had on it. On the back of the outfit was the ying/yang symbol. The guy himself was fairly tall, had a smiling face but also a look which Funkie couldn't define. He seemed so carefree...yet, so powerful at the same time. Funkie recognised him immediately.  
  
"Meet Goku, our Johto Ref and all round good guy." Announced KoalaKiller.  
  
Looking at the guy, Funkie could practically feel the power coming from him, and hoped to never get on his bad side.  
  
After the two had shaken hands, a hum filled the air, drawing the attention to the 2 men and 1 cute girl.  
  
"The teleporter is ready, Mr. Killer." said one tech.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
Turning to the 2 people besides him, he asked.  
  
"You guys ready?"  
  
Both gave a nod, and turned towards a multi-coloured portal that just opened up.  
  
Once Goku went through, Funkie followed suit waving at KK as she disappeared.  
  
"Good luck, Funkie," muttered KoalaKiller, "you'll going to need it sweetheart."  
  
With that, he turned and left the room, leaving the techs to their work.  
  
***  
  
In NERV Headquarters, Evangelion Unit 04 stood in Cage 4, activated with its Pilot, Rei Ayanami seated quietly in her entry plug. She was currently listening to her Commander, Gendou.  
  
"...and remember Rei, this is only a test run for Unit 04, so if the S2 engine fails or possibility of losing is high, just shutdown the EVA."  
  
"Roger." She replied in her ever so quiet voice.  
  
As the final tests were being made on the Eva before it would be teleported to the Battle site, Asuka had decided to throw in her 2 yen's worth on the upcoming match.  
  
"Well, I don't see why Wondergirl is piloting that pathitic hunk of junk. It doesn't even work right with that weak S2 core and Rei is such a bad pilot, getting Unit 00 destroyed like she did."  
  
Asuka was currently seated not far away from her Guardian, Major Misato Katsuragi. At the moment, Misato was wondering if letting Asuka return to NERV for this battle was such a good idea.  
  
"And that yellow paint job on the EVA is sooooo pathetic too," she continued, "whoever designed that color scheme for the EVA must of been on crack or something." she finished her little rant of the day. Also, she missed the glare Commander Ikari gave her when she commented on the color of the Eva.  
  
Standing besides Gendou on the command deck, was Kouzo  
  
Fuyutsuki, the second-in-command and Gendou's only real friend, saw on the console in front of him that KoalaKiller was ready on his end.  
  
Looking down at the Major, Kouzo asked.  
  
"Is everything ready, Major Katsuragi?"  
  
Turning towards the main bridge crew, she asked for a progress report.  
  
"Pilot Ayanami synch ratio is holding steady at 58%" said bridge  
  
bunny No. 1.  
  
"All systems are green." said bridge bunny No. 2.  
  
"The S2 engine is holding steady and is at full power." said bridge bunny No. 3.  
  
Turning around to look up at her commanding officers, she saw Gendou nod once. So facing the main screen, she shouted.  
  
"EVA TELEPORT."  
  
And in a flash, Eva unit 04 was gone.  
  
***  
  
As the last commicial finished, you could see Kensuke reading something on their table, while Giselle was looking in her mirror.  
  
Seeing that they were back on air, Kensuke cleared his throat, after putting the item away that he was looking at.  
  
"Err, welcome back folks," he shouted into the camera, which annoyed Giselle to no ends, "we are about to have our final match for tonight, and we will see who will be the first holder of the Johto belt."  
  
"We should be finding out who will be battling for the belt shortly..." said Giselle, who had a bored look on her face, "...we just got to wait for that slow boss of ours to pull his hands out of his pants." finished Giselle, who only smiled at the camera while ignoring Kensuke altogether, who was waving his arms around at the comments Giselle were making.  
  
"Well, um, anyways, so far we have seen Felixman win the Indigo belt, with help from his fellow Indigo competitor Touji, or as he likes to be called himself, Touji 'Slamjam' Suzuhara." said Kensuke."  
  
"And The Eevee Clan are our first Orange belts holders, after defending Shock 'n' Rock, with the assist going to their brother Pyro." finished Kensuke, as the WAFF symbol disappeared, and KoalaKiller face appeared.  
  
"Hey folks, I hope you liked that last match." hearing the small crowd cheer, he continued on, "good, so now we will see the 2 powerhouse fighters battle for that cool looking Johto belt."  
  
As he's face disappears, the list of fighters scroll down the screen at a fast rate, KK's voice could be still heard.  
  
"The first competitor for this belt will be..." he trailed off, as the name was shown.  
  
"FUNKIECHICK, THE CANADIAN MISTRESS OF MAGIC!" Shouted KoalaKiller. Quite a few cheers as female fighters always were interesting  
  
With that said, the second name soon appeared.  
  
"And he will be fighting..." once clearing his throat, he shouted.  
  
"REI 'WONDERGIRL' AYANAMI"  
  
As the crowd settled down after cheering for the cute Eva pilot, and enjoying a femme fetale match KoalaKiller finished off with.  
  
"So now lets take you to the first Johto battle." As the Wafftron screen changed again, everyone could see the battlefield.  
  
***  
  
As EVA unit 04 appeared, all Rei could see was miles of farmland. In the far distance, she could see a city with a few skyscrapers, but that was all her scanners could pick up.  
  
"Rei, we have no idea where you are, but WAFF ensured us that no human life are within the battle ground. " said Misato.  
  
Rei only nodded at the Major's comments, and turned towards a flash. As she watched, a man came out, with determination and power on his side.  
  
"That is the Johto Referee. Your opponent will be arriving any moment now." as she said that, there was another flash and a funny dressed girl appeared, standing on the ground around 200 meters away from her current position.  
  
"Remember Rei, we known nothing about your opponent, so we will start off with the Pallet rifle."  
  
"Roger." Rei replied back.  
  
"If that fails, you will activate the progressive Knife and take a defensive position until an opening appears.  
  
As the Referee floated in between the two competitors, Misato finished off with.  
  
"And remember, always use your AT-field to its maximum" she finished, as the Ref spoke.  
  
"Welcome to the first Johto League match," said Goku, "For everyone watching, the rules are simple. No endangering human life." saying this, he pointed towards the city in the far distance.  
  
"Also, if you try to destroy the Earth or Moon, that will be automatically be a DQ."  
  
With that said, he floated back some, with a special camera floating besides him, he finished off with.  
  
"With that said, lets fight!"  
  
/////FUNKIECHICK VS. REI AYANAMI/EVA-04\\\\\  
  
/////JOHTO MATCH: FOR JOHTO BELT\\\\\  
  
~FIGHT~  
  
As soon as that was said, Rei aimed the Pallet rilfe that she was already holding, and fired at Funkie..  
  
To the surprise of many, Funkie took to the sky as the mega sized bullets hit the ground were she was just standing a few moments ago.  
  
Reeling, Rei was able to fire again when she saw the girl raise her hand, which confused the cute Eva pilot.  
  
Seeing her hesitate, Rei decided to take advantage of this and turn to shoot her down with her attention elsewhere.  
  
To her surprise(which is hard to do, since Rei is a hard person to surprise) as she was about to fire, Funkie thrusted her hands forward, making a large fireball appear which sped towards her quite quickly.  
  
Luckily, she was able to dodge to the left, but her rifle was destroyed as she dropped it to dodge the fireball. Funkie smiled.  
  
"How'd ya like my fireball attack?" she winked with a V sign to the crowd, who were now about 50-50 in cheering for the two combatants.  
  
Back in the Waffarena, Kensuke was bouncing in the chair, cheering for Rei.  
  
"And Rei dodges the surprise attack from Funkie, but at the sacrifice of her rifle, but Rei is doing well though, since she hasn't piloted a real Eva in such a long time."  
  
Of course, Giselle was not gunning for the Eva pilot.  
  
"I don't see this little girl winning the match, she might have battle experience unlike Funkie, but she has the power to flatten her little yellow Eva."  
  
Back on the battlefield...  
  
"FREEZE ARROW!" Shouted Funkie as a large piece of ice that was shaped like a spear, headed towards the Eva but it only shattered on the Eva's AT- field.  
  
Damn, thought Funkie, I need something more powerful to get pasted that forcefield of hers.  
  
At the same time, Rei was ordered by the Major to rush Funkiechick.  
  
Seeing the Eva closing in, Funkie decided to fly higher and get out of the Eva's reach. As she rose into the air though, she forgot that Chris and KoalaKiller had mentioned that Eva's could jump quite high with those thrusters on their backs.  
  
As Unit 04's fist rammed into him, he felt his flight spell dispel and as he fell, he only had enough time to say.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"((Haha, I knew Rei could whack that flying monkey.even if she a cutie- pie!))" exclaimed Kensuke.  
  
"((Hmph, I don't think this cookie from Canada is out of it yet.))" said Giselle.  
  
As Funkie picked himself out of the small crater she made, wincing in pain, he saw the Eva had landed around 100 meters away from her. So quickly thinking, she found a spell that might trap the huge mecha.  
  
"EXPLOSION!" Blowing the Eva back a few hundred meters, Funkie took the time to rest.  
  
But once again she underestimated his opponent, as the Eva was up and moving again quickly, and was now less then 100 meters away from him.  
  
As she used her flight spell again, Funkie realised that this wasn't going to be easy. It was time to end this.  
  
Her strongest spell.  
  
"Huh?" said KoalaKiller, scratching his head.  
  
"((Huh?))" Kensuke also said, staring wide-eyed at the Wafftron.  
  
Giselle only smirked.  
  
Funkie knew this required a lot of energy, but her explosion spell had slowed the Eva down, and it appeared Rei's engine was slowing down.  
  
"Let's do this and win the championship." Funkie said to herself.  
  
"Darkness beyond twilight.  
  
Crimson beyond the blood that flows."  
  
"Oh boy.this can't be good." Misato said.  
  
***  
  
A young lady stood outside, watching the television outside the WAFF arena, as she saw Funkiechick attacking with Lina Inverse' strongest magic attack. She wasn't sure whether the giant robot could stand it, but she smiled anyway.  
  
"And I thought I was the only copycat fighter they were having. I would complain to her.but she's many times my power level so I think I won't bother her.  
  
The girl had received a special invite to join the federation. Not too many people knew about her powers, she was seen as a popular actress around the Kanto and Orange Islands, and was very popular after winning the Pokemon Acting Tournament 3 years ago in Johto which made her a household name.  
  
However, to participate in a fighting tournament, that was out of the ordinary. However, new challenges were watch she were craving, and it was nice to be noticed, especially with her old friends on board in Ash and Brock.  
  
With a smile, her cyan pig-tails were undone and she walked in.  
  
As Funkiechick attempted the dragon slave, Duplica Imate was attempting to find the big cheese's office.  
  
***  
  
"Buried in the flow of time."  
  
"In your great name, I pledge myself to darkness..."  
  
"This can't be! Funkiechick is executing the Dragon Slave, a legendary magic attack, surely it's too powerful for such a young lady!" Kensuke said.  
  
"...and we will destroy those fools who stand against  
  
us..."  
  
Giselle smiled. "There is no chance that big toy of the wondergirl can withstand something like this."  
  
"...WITH THE POWER YOU AND I POSSESS."  
  
  
  
Inside the entry plug, Rei had realized that the S2 engine had stopped functioning. So after deactivating the exterior senses, Rei just sat there quietly and listened the hum of the life support system, as she struggled to get her energy back into the system.  
  
Back with Funkie, she was ready to execute the final blow, to finish off the Eva, as Goku stood ready to count. Funkie knew she had to direct all of her energy into the Eva, so not to get disqualified. To blow it like that, on her debut, would be disasterous.  
  
  
  
"((It looks like Funkiechick will be our first Johto champ!))" said Giselle, smiling at the picture of the fallen Eva.  
  
Kensuke, meanwhile, was just frowning at both the Wafftron and Giselle. Although Funkie was cute, the fact that Giselle was openly hating Rei just didn't seem right. He sighed, though, as it seemd to be over.  
  
Funkie finally said the final words to her ultimate spell.  
  
"DRAGGGOON SLLLAV.URK!"  
  
"Erk?" Giselle uncharacteristic repeated.  
  
Suddenly, Goku glanced down at the Eva, sensing something.  
  
To everyone surprise, the Eva's arm suddenly shot up and grabbed Funkie.  
  
As the Eva sat up, Funkie tried in vain to get her hands free. As the 2 glowing white eyes of the Evangelion stared at the girl, Funkie knew she was in trouble.  
  
A few seconds later, there was a loud boom, as Eva-04 slammed Funkie into the ground hard while still holding the young lady.  
  
As the Eva slumped over, letting go of its prey, Goku saw that Funkie was knocked out, so he said.  
  
"THE WINNER... REI AYANAMI!"  
  
***  
  
As the Waffron went back to the normal, Kensuke was currently cheering for Rei.  
  
"That was amasing, Rei Ayanami is our first Johto champ." shouted Kensuke.  
  
"Yes she is," grumbled Giselle, "but in the end, it only came down to luck, and Miss Ayanami was the luckier of of the two."  
  
"Whatever, Rei is the winner and that wraps up our last match for tonight."  
  
Smiling again, Giselle turned to the camera.  
  
"Well, it was quite a interesting night, with Felixman winning the Indigo belt, Sparky and Rainer winning the Orange belts and just a few moments ago, Rei winning the Johto belt."  
  
"Next week, we will be seeing more matches with new fighters."  
  
"But until then, good night all." said Giselle.  
  
"As many have said before me, Good fight, and good night!" finished Kensuke.  
  
***  
  
As the credits rolled down the screen, Chris was at the end of his 4th cup of coffee and had finished off 3 donuts.  
  
He sighed, knowing that he'd have to take Funkie to the hospital after that fight. Poor girl obviously wasn't used to using her magic quite yet. He had a feeling she'd be Johto champ in the future, but for now, Rei was supreme.  
  
He was getting ready to go and find her and Star when he saw a girl around 15 to 16 years old walk into the caffera. Seeing that the girl looked a little depressed, Chris decided to see what the problem was.  
  
As he walked up to the brown-haired girl, he said,  
  
"Hi there, you need any help?"  
  
Looking up, she saw a young man that looked to be around 5 foot 10, small compared to the powerhouses like Felixman, Touji and the Eevee clan. His hair was of a dark brown, which would fit well in the night. His blue eyes however sparkled with kindness, and Hikari tried hard not to stare at them. The man was quiet handsome and from hearing his voice, he sounded to be from England. Trying not to blush, she replied with.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little angry and depressed." saying this, she moved her glaze to the side, not wanting to look into the kind eyes of the man in front of her.  
  
"Oh, why is that?" he continued, then finally noticed the Pokebelt.  
  
"Well..." she hesitated for a moment, before saying.  
  
"I'm angry at how Touji, that guy who helped out that big guy during the Indigo match, and then hearing afterwards that Jupiter got a few broken ribs."  
  
"Ohhh." He remember that. It look pretty painful when seeing Felixman do that move, and hoped he didn't hurt the Senshi girl too much.  
  
"And ever since he got those new cybernetic limbs, he's been acting macho a bit to much of late and I wanted..." she trailed off, blushing at her thoughts.  
  
"Hmmmm," thought Chris for a moments, "don't worry too much, once he sees that his actions are hurting you, he'll change back to his normal ways." he pause, "or he might just need a good beating in the head, that always did the trick with me." he finished with a smile, rubbing the side of his head where Star hit him.  
  
Smiling back, she said.  
  
"Thanks, I feel a bit better now," then thought, "I don't think I've caught your name. My name is Hikari."  
  
"My name is Chris Hero." he replied with, "and I see you're a Pokemon trainer like myself."  
  
Nodding, she said,  
  
"Yep, I've been invited my Mr. Killer since I know a few of the fighters here in WAFF."  
  
"Well, I'm a good friend of KoalaKiller myself, and he invited me as well, since he knew I wouldn't want to miss something like this."  
  
After that said, a short pause went over the two before Chris asked.  
  
"Do you have a partner?" Seeing her shake her head, Chris scratched his chin in thought.  
  
"Well Hikari, since we are both trainers and have no partners, what do you say we join Orange League and see what happens, hmmm?"  
  
It only took her a few seconds to reply to that.  
  
"Sure," she beamed, "then I can spend more time with Touji and Asuka."  
  
So after shaking hands, Hikari asked,  
  
"What should we call ourselves though?"  
  
Thinking for a few moments, Chris suggested,  
  
"What about 'Team Genesis', I think it has a nice ring to it."  
  
After a few moments of thought, she nodded.  
  
"Yep, we can call ourselves Team Genesis."  
  
***  
  
A few hallways from the dressing rooms, Gary was wandering around, thinking if coming to WAFF was a good idea in the first place.  
  
So far, he hadn't been able to find anyone around his level of skill to be his tag-team partner. KoalaKiller had said to him this afternoon that he would give him 2 weeks to find someone before the offer would be withdrawn.  
  
He really didn't want to leave now, after seeing tonight's show. Seeing how those Eevee brothers won the Orange belts, even though Ash and Brock were nearly able to finish them off until that Pyro guy set Ash's shoes on fire, distracting Brock, which cost them the belts.  
  
Now seeing that he had a good chance of winning in this Federation, he really wanted to get a partner but his luck so far hasn't been that good.  
  
As he walked down another corridor, the young Oak saw a teen around 2 to 3 years older then him, with dark hair and brown eyes and he was currently leaning against a wall with a disappointed look on his face.  
  
As Gary walked up to him, he asked.  
  
"Hey man, what are you doing back here?" As Gary said this, he suddenly noticed a Pokemon belt with 6 Pokeballs.  
  
Looking up, the young man looked at Gary before replying.  
  
"Just looking for someone," he said as he looked down the corridor,  
  
"But I think I've missed her."  
  
"Her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Her name is Misty and I've heard that she's been hanging around back here, but I can't find her."  
  
Misty, thought Gary, does he mean that girl that Ash is best friends with. Forgetting about Misty, Gary changed the topic.  
  
"I'm curious, are you part of the Orange roster?" A spark of hope hit Gary, thinking that he might have found someone to be his partner.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Killer said since I'm a member of the Orange crew, he's letting me have a chance in his tournament."  
  
Hearing this, Gary's eyes widened.  
  
Orange crew, he thought, that group has some of the top trainers in all 3 Pokemon leagues, meaning he must be a great Pokemon trainer like me. So smiling now at the older man, Gary asked.  
  
"Well, what if you and me join together as a team and see if we can get those belts away from those Eevee brothers? I'm also unofficially on the roster and I really need to get myself a GOOD partner since I'm one of the best trainers from Indigo."  
  
Looking at Gary for a few moments, he thought, If we become a team, then I can stay here and not only improve my skills, but maybe I can also see Misty again...  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, he answered with.  
  
"Sure," after shaking hands, Gary said.  
  
"My name is Gary, and yours?"  
  
"You can call me Rudi." smiled the ex-gym leader.  
  
***  
  
It was quite late, around 11:00pm when 5 figures left the Waffarena. As the 4 walked through the car park, in the dim light, KoalaKiller and Felixman were walking quickly, whilst Chris and Star were a bit further behind, Chris holding a sleeping Funkiechick in his arms.  
  
"So that's how you got this lump head powered up, its just simplify amazing what you can buy on Ebay these days." said Chris.  
  
"I was going to send you a 'special letter' too, but knowing that you have a Pokemon license, I thought it would be better if you joined the Orange League." said KoalaKiller, who then smirked.  
  
"Yeah, mine only sent me here, no powers, darn." Chris moaned.  
  
"And I must say, you have a cute partner indeed, I would never thought you go for the younger girls." Luckily for Chris, it was too dark to see the blush on his face. He looked at Star, who's threatening lunch bag of doom spoke volumes.  
  
"Oh shut up Todd," said Chris, who soon found his mouth recovered.  
  
"Shhh, no one is supposed to know my name." said KoalaKiller quietly, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.  
  
"Err, why's that?" Everyone asked, except for Funkie who said the word 'Just five more minute mom' in her sleep. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Ahhh, thats a secret!" announced KoalaKiller grinning at his friends, who just groaned. "Besides, dealing with 3 petite women has been tiring enough today without today's action." He said.  
  
"3?", Star asked. "There was me, and that girl there snoring her head off."  
  
"Ahh, the third is a surprise, especially for Chris." He smiled, as Chris shrugged not sure who he was referring too.  
  
"Whatever, I just want to get hotel room and soak in some hot water, and maybe-" stopped Felixman, as he suddenly heard someone cleared their throat from the shadows. It was too dark to see any real features, but you could tell the figure was wearing a cloak.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Killer," said a female voice, "I have made my decision and I will join your federation."  
  
"Excellentt." said KoalaKiller, who recognized the voice.  
  
"But, do not sign me up of any matches next week."  
  
"Err, why not?"  
  
"I have my reasons." and with that, the figure disappeared.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Felixman turned to KoalaKiller  
  
"So she'll be in Indigo then?" seeing KK nod, Felixman thought out loud.  
  
"Interesting."  
  
With that said, Felixman left the small group, leaving Chris, Star and KoalaKiller alone, just Funkie's snoring breaking the sound.  
  
"Well mate, I'll see ya next week, and make sure you're ready, since I've booked you a match."  
  
Before Mr. Hero could ask who, KK just shook his head and waved goodbye, leaving the Pokemon trainer alone.  
  
"Oh well, we'd better get going myself." and with that, Chris headed home, one Canadian asleep in his arms, and the other playfully hitting him occassionally saying along the lines of 'You're gonna get whipped' with hopes that next week would go well for him.  
  
***  
  
/////SCORE BOARD\\\\\  
  
FELIXMAN(1,0,0) DEFEATS SAILOR JUPITER(0,0,1)  
  
SPARKY AND RAINER(1,0,0) DEFEATS SHOCK 'N' ROCK(0,0,1)  
  
REI AYANAMI(1,0,0) DEFEATS FUNKIECHICK(0,0,1)  
  
  
  
*** 


End file.
